A Rocky Past
by CrossroadsLovely
Summary: Artemis Tabris. An Elf from the Alienage in Denerim. He supposedly has had, and is suppose to have, a simple life. But is anything ever truly simple? Scars ache, words hurt a much as a blade, happiness is fleeting, and worlds change as secrets come to light. All that, and Artemis still has an Arch-demon to take care off. Tabris/Alistair? Or Tabris/Zevran?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Tabris. An Elf from the Alienage in Denerim. He supposedly has had, and is suppose to have, a simple life. But is anything ever truly simple? Scars ache, words hurt a much as a blade, happiness is fleeting, and worlds change as secrets come to light. All that, and Artemis still has an Arch-demon to take care off. Tabris/Alistair? Or Tabris/Zevran?

Yays! First fanfic is up and ready! Let me know what you guys think, I would really love some feed back since this is my first story.

Warning: malexmale. There will be straight couples but is mostly male/male. Don't like, don't read.

I don't own Dragon age. * cries *

* * *

A Rocky Past...

Chapter 1

"Cousin..."

_Whaaaa? What time is it?_ He cracked one of his eyes open and snapped them shut instantly as the glaring sunlight through the window tried to pierce his eyes with its grueling light. 10_ PM. Waaay to early to be up. Yeap! Back to sleep. _

"Cousin?"

_NOPE!_

He flipped himself over away from the voice trying to thwart his plan to fall back to sleep and tucked his head securely under the blanket.

A jolt ran through his body as something prodded sharply at his midsection. "Come on cousin! Its time to get uuuup! Do you know what day today is?"

"Murpher berfer..." Shianni giggles at her cousin's antics as she then sighs and grabs a hold of the tattered blanket that laid across her cousin in a wrinkled hep and gives a sharp yank. Her cousin shudders and shivers at the sudden loss of the cloth and tries replace the lost warmth by curling into himself like a mouse in winter, draping his arms around himself to try and replace the lost warmth.

"Come on! Get up! Don't make me use water again Arty. You know I will" She sang to him in a teasing voice. He groaned and slowly sat up, his long, bright brown hair scrunched up and ratted. Some even stuck to the side of his face, plastered to his face by what Shianni guessed was drool. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and scratched the back of his head as his sleepy gaze stared up at her with lazy contempt.

"So, do you know what day it is Arty?" Shianni smiles at him in a way that makes him think that the cat got the milk, drank it, and is staring at the other house cat that didn't even know there was any milk to begin with. Arty purses his lips and shrugs. "I don't know, someones birthday? Although I have know idea whose so don't ask me if I wanna' split the cost for a gift." he grins lazily at her as he places his arms behind him on the bed and leans his weight on them, his bed creaking under his adjusted position.

Shianni's grin almost splits her face in two. "Noooo," she sang. "today is yours and Soris's wedding day silly! You bride, Nesiara, has arrived from Highever today. I managed to get a peek at her Arty, and she's beautiful!"

That jolts Arty to full alert. "What?! They are here already? But they weren't suppose to arrive until next week?" Arty can feel himself panicking now. He was hoping to use the next week and a half to try and talk Cryion out to the arrangement. Art wasn't ready for something like marriage, the responsibility and commitment like that leaves a very sour taste in his mouth. Not to mention it would be like being chained up like some kind of pet, or Maker forbid, a servant! Being told what to do and what not to do, who he can and cannot associate himself with did NOT sit will with him. _And it will only get worse the day she wants kids. _He shivers. Now Art didn't have anything against kids, in fact, he loved the little buggers that ran around the Alienage. He just doesn't think he is ready, or will be ready for something as big as having _children _for a long, LONG time. And the number one reason to top all of them, Art just did not know this women, his _bride to be_, and that just didn't sit well with him at all.

What if they wound up hating each other? Shianni said that she was beautiful and that is all fine and dandy but what if she was cold? What if she was annoying, callow, or worse, dim-witted? _Ugh, please Maker I cannot handle slow people._

He rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation and slide them into his hair to try and untangle some off the knots.

"So is it to late to run?" his gaze turned to the floor, hoping that she might say yes. _When did I turn delusional?_

Shianni stared at him as if he grew a second head right in front of her. "And who else would have you Arty? The Butchers daughter, Lotty? Cause I heard that was your only other choice." Art gagged at the thought. Not only was Lotty six summers younger them him, she picked up her fathers strange obsession for _meat_. Art even caught her one day using on old rusted knife prodding at a three day old dead cat in one of the back alleys. He turns his gaze back to Shianni's all knowing gaze."Yeah, that's what I thought."

Art dead pans at her, "And what does Soris think? How does he feel about this whole arranged marriage issue?"

Shianni shrugs. "I think he is just glade that he is not alone. He's sweating so much he is starting to look like a human." She laughs while he chuckles at the thought of Soris being so nervous. At least Soris will provide him with a distraction to calm his shaking nerves until the ceremony.

"Alright alright, I don't have enough time to keep tormenting you like this. I should go and talk to the other bridesmaids and hopefully find my dress. I hung it out to dry last night so lets hope nobody decided to swipe it." Shianni turns to leave and just when she is about to round the corner she stop and snaps her finger as a thought seems to come to her. "Oh and Soris said that he will be waiting outside for you. So move it!" She gives him one last smile and leaves. Art hears the door to the house shut and he lets out a groan.

_Today, is not going to be a good day. _Art gets up from his spot on the bed, his back popping in protest from the movement. He takes a moment to stretch his limbs and then stares and the cloths that Shianni seems to have set out for him before he woke up. Cryion's hand-me-downs to Art which Cryion wore for his wedding day. The were slightly out of style but still are very well presentable and a lot finer compared to some of the other outfits that some of the people of the Alienage had to wear for their wedding days. He remembers attending a wedding several years back and all that the family could afford for the groom was a pair of patched up cotton pants, a moth eaten shirt, and scruffy shoes. Cryion's, although old, where made out of a finer, maroon and dark gray dyed cotton with golden-yellow embroidery stitched into the shirt, a pair of matching dark gray pants and polished clothed boots. Overall they where very nice clothes. _But it still feels a waste cause I don't want to be wearing them. _But he putts them on anyway and although they are just a tad bit to short for his longer then the average elf's body, they still look rather good on him.

Art walks out of his room and into the main part of the house where he spots Cryion standing in the hallway, looking almost as anxious as he feels. As he approaches Cryion looks up and smiles warmly as he sees him in ready in his old wedding clothes. Cryion turns to his son as he stops before him. He reaches out tentatively with both hands and smooths out some imaginary wrinkles on his shirt and then steps away and appraises him. "A tight fit, but over all you look very handsome Artemis. Oh how I wish your mother could have been here to see this." Cryion's smile saddens but the smile never truly leaves his face. Art sighs in both frustration and sadness, he wished she was here to. _She would have understood why I think that this whole ordeal was a bad idea. _"But, why today? Just because my betrothal has arrived early means that we have to have the wedding early as well?"

Cryion chuckles at what he thinks is Artemis being childish. "I am sure that they had sent her early for good reasons. The Elder took it in stride, at least." Art groans, this is _probably the only time I will ever wish that the Elder was a bit more of a hard ass. _Cryion ignores his sons frustrations and presses on. "Maybe there was trouble brewing in Highever. Or perhaps the family didn't want her traveling later in the season." He shrugs. "What ever the reason, I paid the dowry, the chantry issued the permit, and everything has turned out fine."

"But..." Art started.

"But what?"

Art stares and Cryion and whines. "I don't want to get married! I'm to young to be getting married."

"Your twenty-two."

"EXACTLY!"

Cryion laughs at this. "I understand, trust me, I do. I felt the same way before I got married to Adaia. I was ready to hunt for the Dalish myself. Just be glad I arranged the match myself." _I am contemplating the Dalish myself thank you very much,_ Artemis thinks begrudgingly to himself. "Other wise you would have wound up with who ever the Elder chooses, just like Soris."

"Who did the elder chose for Soris?" Art asks.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her. If you are curious you should go find the girl yourself, if your curious." Cryion gestures to the door with his thumb over his shoulder. Then he smiles at him. "As a matter of fact, you should go ahead and find Soris, the sooner we get this marriage underway the less chances you have of trying to escape." Cryion stares knowingly at him. _Damn ._

"A small chances is still a chance you know?" he halfheartedly glares at him.

Cryion chuckles at that. "Still have your mothers smart mouth I see." He shakes his head.

"Oh and before you go I have something I want to tell you. About your training... the swordplay, the knives and the..." he gives Artemis a meaningful look that has Art sighing in annoyance. " the _other_ training your mother has given you. Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

Art glares at him. "She is going to have to find out sooner or later _Cryion_." Art curses as he sees him flinch at eh use of his first name. _Okay I will admit that that was a low blow, even for me. _Art smiles apolitically at him, hoping to sooth the man before him. He smiles back, although tentatively this time. "Just... later, okay? Definitely later. We don't want to seem like troublemakers. Adaia made that mistake."

The mood between the two takes an immediate dive, both reliving the loss of the women they both loved so much. Who was so imbedded into their lives, until that damned day...

"She was..." Artemis starts with a tinge of sadness. "She was a clever rogue..."

"Yes," Cryion smiles." yes she was. Here," Cryion rushes to the corner of the room where a medium sized parcel sat up against the wall. He grabbed it and then gingerly handed it to Artemis. "takes these. Adaia... your mother would have wanted you to have them."

Art stares at the package and opens them to reveal a pair of buttermilk boots with Dalish embroidery. Finely made and oh so familiar. Artemis felt his mouth go dry as he stared at them. "...Her boots."

"Yes," Cryion tells him with a sad smile. " its the least I can give you... to help you start your new life."

Artemis is still staring down at the boots when he feel Cryion's arms encircling him into a hug.

"Just know that you will always be my... _our_ son_._" Art feels something wet wash over his cheeks as he stands there for a moment, letting this man, his father hold him. And just when Cryion begins to feel as if Artemis isn't going to return the gesture, just as he begins to let go with a sad feeling begin to spread to his heart. He feels a pair of shaking limbs wrap around him. Cryion exhales a shaky laugh as he returns the hug three fold. He sways them back and forth for a moment, enjoying probably the most peaceful moment between the two since before the night that claimed his wife. And all to soon, he feels them separating.

They both take a moment to collect themselves. Neither wanting to appear before their guest in such a state of disarrange. "Go on then," say Cryion. "go find Soris as I am sure that he is waiting for you."

Artemis smiles and just as he is about to head towards the door, he looks down at the boots in his hand and makes a quick decision. He takes of his current shoes and puts on Adaia's. Still a slightly tight fit, but a fit none the less, and for that Art is happy about that, it would have been a shame if they were to be to tight.

He looks up and Cryion, steps back and poses in the boots for him. "What do you think?"

the elder elf smiles adoringly at the bo- the man before him. _When did he get so big? _"They look fantastic. She would have been so happy to see you wear them." Artemis almost chokes back a surprise sob, but composes himself immediately, but can't stop himself from smiling. "Thanks _Dad._"

Cryion smile stretches to his wrinkled eyes and then shoves Artemis playfully towards the door. " Your welcome. Now go find Soris. The poor boy must be beside himself with nerves."

Artemis laughs but then head on out the door, giving the elf one last smile before shutting the door.

Cryion stares and the door, a fond look upon his aged face. Its been such a long time since the two have had such a moment like that. Maybe this is a sign that more is to come? He returns to his work to wrap up some unfinished business before the wedding. _Yes, today was going to be a good day._

* * *

First chapter is up and running! *dances like an idiot*

As you can probably tell there is some issues between Artemis and Cryion so far, for good reason too. *Grins evily*

A whole lot more is to come and I would Loooove some feed back. *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took him awhile but Artemis eventually found Soris amongst all of the party goers. He ran into several groups of people along the way that either congratulated him on his up and coming nuptials, to give him their blessings on nabbing such a beauty of a bride (apparently Nesiara's looks had made quit the impact on the Alienage), or in one particular meeting some women named Elva felt the need to share her disdain for the whole ordeal.

"Y_our father has the money to find you a great match. And what do I get? A fat old man who smells like the docks and wouldn't know what to do with a women even if he was sober." _He mocked to himself. He basically told her to bugger off and left the vial women to her own doings as fast as he possibly could.

It took him another to minutes but he eventually found Soris around the corner from the Alienage square, leaning up against a wooden post. With an untrained eye you probably wouldn't be able to guess that he was nervous. But Artemis knows him to well not to be able to read the signs just flowing off of him. The constant shift of weight from one foot to the other, his ever roaming eyes, _probably searching from me, _and also the small fact that he seems to have been indulging himself with that bottle of spirits that is currently being clutching protectively to his chest.

_Well damn and I thought that I was nervous. _He smiles to himself as he approached Soris with smooth, languid steps knowing that seeing him would only make Soris all the more anxious would make Artemis more relaxed. _Does this make me a sadist or just an arse?_

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" He holds out a bottle of rum for him. Art chuckles as he takes a swig of the beverage, the amount still in the bottle tells him the Soris hasn't really drank to much if it. Probably only enough to try and calm him.

"Getting cooled feet Soris?" he asks with a calm casualness that he doesn't really feel. He hands the bottle back to Soris who in turn takes another swig himself for good measure, whips a dribble of escaped alcohol from his lips, and caps the bottle.

"IT there a reason why I shouldn't be?" Soris places the bottle down on the ground and stares at Artemis with hunched shoulders. "Your bride is apparently a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse." He grumbles out that last part as he turns is gaze to the ground in frustration. Artemis laughs at the image and swings an arm over Soris's shoulder and gives him a cheeky grin, "Well if that truly is the case the maybe I will get you a cage for your wedding present." Soris shoves him away with an indignant pout as Artemis just continues to laugh.

"That's not funny Arty!" He pouts as his cousin just continues to laugh at him. He lets out a huff and turns his head away from him. "I swear your sense of humor is terrible."

Artemis's laugh declines into a hearty chuckle and raises his hands up in appeasement, "Okay okay, I'm an arse and I am sorry. You know I only jest." He scratches the back of his head, he takes on a expression of deep sobriety, his shoulders shagging in the process.

"I just... I don't like this either either okay. Its... its all to much to soon." his hand falls to his side as he lets out a sigh of contempt. "I don't even know her and Cryion expects me to be fine with this. I know him and mother went through the same thing we are going through right now, but I had always hoped that..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I am just being childish, but I had hoped that I would have been the one to choose who I spent the rest of my life with. What if-" He bites his bottom lip and worries it between his teeth. "What if we don't get on? How could I spend the rest of my life with someone who hates me?"

Soris chuckles and reaches out for Artemis's still messy hair. _Huh, I forgot to fix that this morning it seems. Fantastic. H_e groans as Soris runs his fingers through his long hair, releasing as many of the knots before separating them into three stands and begins the process of braiding the over Arty's shoulder. "How can she _not _like you Art? Sure you can be a bit of an arse at times but we all know that you never really mean it." Soris's fingers skillfully arrange the strands into the just the way Artemis likes them, loose. Tight braids tend to give him head aches. "Your a good sort Art." Soris smiles at him as he finishes off the braid , fastening it with a strap of leather, and letting it fall on to Artemis's chest. Soris turns his head _up_ to look at Artemis in the eyes. It still amazes him how Artemis could be so tall with him being an elf. He is about two, two and a half inches away form being the size of and average human.

He reaches up and grips his shoulder firmly, reassuringly, and smiles at him. "There is nothing about you that she won't love about you." he flashes him a quick smirk. "Your childish from time to time but in the end you always wind up to the right thing." Artemis huffs but Soris continues. "She'll love you Artey, we all do. And if for some insane reason she doesn't then there is something wrong with her. It will never be your fault. You know why?" Artemis shakes his head. "Because you always give it your all to make things work out for the best. I know you Arty. You always turn the worst situations into good ones. But you never compromise yourself. You are who you are. You never say anything that you don't mean but you apply it the best way so that no one gets offended. By the Maker himself you could probably insult a lord, apologize, and still get off without a scratch."

Artemis smiles. "You always know how to stroke my ego don't you?" he wiggles his eyebrow at his cousin who swats him on the back of the head. "You know what, forget it." Soris turns and begins to walk away but Artemis grabs him by the arm and anchors him to the spot. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he still wears that smile though. "Please, I couldn't really resist that one. I meant no disrespect." Artemis lets him go and Soris shakes his head at him.

"Anyway, you are a smart ass," He gives him an unweighted glare. "but there is no way way that she won't love you. And if she by some strange reason, we know that you at least gave it your all. You never go into things half cocked, that's just who you are." Soris shrugs as he smiles at Artemis with as much warmth as the sun. Artemis smiles back with just as much force and goes into hug his cousin who in turn, hugs him back. "Thanks Soris..." He says as he rests his head atop of his cousins, who's face barely managed to rest upon his collar bone.

"Anytime. Now.." says Soris as she lets go and takes a step back from the taller elf. "lets go and find Shianni, who is most likely with our brides." He sighs dramatically causing Artemis to laugh.

"Oh come now, after watching me bare my uncertainties to you you are still nervous?"

"Of course!" Soris exclaims. "Your bride is going to love you, that's a given. But my situation is still up in the air." He groans.

An arm gets slung over Soris shoulder, making him look up at the smiling, bright hazel eyes of his cousins. With his arm still over his should, Artemis begins to walk, Soris walking along with him in his embrace awkwardly, trying to keep up with his cousins long strides. "How is she not going to love that baby face of yours? If what you say about her is true that she will be over thrilled to have you as a husband. And on top of that her husband will be making her that best biscuit's in all the Alienage!" Soris laughs at him. "So that is all I am good for? My looks and my cooking?"

"Oh no! Your forgetting your baby blue eyes! Who could resist your baby blues?" He gives him a wide, teasing grin and a wink, making him laugh.

Him as Soris make their way around the Vhenadahl tree, people greeting them merrily along their way. As they rounded it they both spot Shianni who in turn, spots both of them and waves excitedly. Artemis raises his hand to wave back but stops when he spots a group of humans making their way up behind the group of women. There were three of them and by the looks of their attire, nobles. _Damn it..._ His eyes narrow as the one in the middle comes up behind one of the bridesmaids, Nina, and locks his arms around her her waist. She yelps and squirms in protest.

"Let go of me! Stop please!" The girl manages to wiggle herself out of his grasp and goes to hide behind one of the elves, shaking.

The human eyes seemed to swallow them all in his gaze, everyone one of them feeling as tiny and dirty as Artemis did.

"Its a party isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time." The humans laugh sends a repulsive shiver down his spine, washing over him like a foul wave of filth, leaving Artemis with the urge to wash himself clean.

"Savor the hunt boys!" he gestures widely to his comrades, turns and lands his eyes on Shianni. _Oh no..._ "Take this little elven wench here." his eyes locked on to her like a morbid, starving animal. "so young and _vulnerable._" He purrs out from between those vicious lips of his.

Shianni looks out right appalled and furious. "Touch me and I'll gut you you pig!"

The mans eyes take on a whole new dangerous gleam, as if Shianni just told him that she was a virgin, willing and waiting for someone to claim her.

"Oh you I like!"

"My lord, _please!_ We are celebrating weddings here!" Badear exclaimed. Trying and failing to appease to these unwanted guests. The nobles lecherous gaze turns murderous as he eyes Badear as if he just got mud all over his newest, most expensive shoes. "SILENCE! Worm!" The man cocks back his hand and slaps Badear with a sounding _crack_, leaving the nobles laughing, the rest of the elves frightened, and Artemis _furious. _

Artemis takes a step forward to give this bastard a piece of his mind when Soris's arm snatches him back and shakes his head, a hesitant look on his face. "i know what your thinking, but... maybe we shouldn't get involved." Artemis's snaps his eyes Soris with a _are you kidding me_ look on his face. "Are you insane! You know that Shianni will not stand by and let them do what ever they want to her and our friends. She will get her self killed! And if they do wind up trying to hurt them, would you actually just stand there and let them?!"

Soris flinches, then looks down to the ground with a slightly ashamed look on his face. "... No." he sighs. "Fine, but lets at least _try_ and be diplomatic about this?" His eyes pleading. Artemis grits his teeth but nods in agreement.

"Well well well, what have we here." The two elves snap their heads and jump as the find that eh human had managed to plant himself right in front of the two while they had been arguing. He was about three, maybe four inches taller then Artemis, but he seemed to tower of Soris. His gaze wonders over both of them as a smile grows even wider over his face. _What in the void is he...?_ Artemis's eyes narrow up at the human, who only smiles wider.

"Have the two grooms come to welcome me personally? I am very flattered." His eyes look both him and Soris up and down, sizing them up, but decides to land his gaze firm on Artemis. Artemis internally gags.

Art squares his shoulders and looks the human dead in the eyes, throwing said human off momentarily. "I don't know what or_ who_ you think you are, and frankly, I really don't care, but you and your little gang need to leave." He gives the human a smirk of his own. "Sorry, but its invitation only. You understand." Soris could be heard groaning behind him.

The noblemen look positively shocked by his announcement, the leader especially. All three looked at each other before the burst up into laughter. One of the two lackeys finally found his voice.

"Did you here that Vaughan? I knife ears wants us to go away."

"I know1 isn't it Hilarious?!" _Vaughan's_ beady gaze never once left his face.

"What should we do with him? Throw his ass into the dungeons and let him rot for a while?" the other asks.

Artemis open his mouth to tell the man that he already visited the dungeons on a nightly visiting his mother when he felt a strong hand take a hold of the hair at the base of his hair. A surprise yelp leaving his lips as his head is jerked back, coming face to face, and about 3 inches away, with the human called Vaughan.

He could feel his breath grazing over his face as he stared into cold, blue eyes. "Now," said the human. "Do even have any idea as to who I am boy?" Artemis shakes his head with a defiant glint in his eyes, his hands gripped at the humans and pried them out from his hair, probably leaving it as messy before Soris had fixed it. "And Frankly I really could care, even if you were the Makers own personal shoe shiner."

He caught movement happening behind Vaughan. Art peered over the mans shoulder, looked back to the man and smiled warmly at him. This through the Vaughan off guard, he turned around slowly and caught sight of a red hair and a bottle. A loud crack could be heard through out the entire square as Vaughan collapsed onto the ground. Not dead or even bleeding, just unconscious.

Everyone in the immediate area was silent with shock, well except for Shianni as she began to brush off imaginary dust off of her dress, humming pleasantly, Soris who was rubbing circles against his temples with his fingers, and Artemis who was bent over laughing, red in the face. "Did you see his face?! Hahahaha! Oh maker his face!"

Artemis's laughing seems to have broken the other two humans out of their stupor as they rushed to Vaughan's unconscious form on the ground, both with a panicked expression on their faces. On turned up to glare at them. "Have you even realized what you done?!" He points to Vaughan. "He's the Arls of Denerim's son!"

That stopped Artemis's laughing, it also stopped his blood flow, which froze solid in his veins. His eyes shot down to the man laying on the ground, then to the men fussing around said body, then up to Shianni's Panicked expression.

"He's the... oh Maker what have I done." she put her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Art went to her side and placed an arm around her shoulders, partly to comfort her and also to put as much distance between her and the men. "Its going to be Okay Shianni, I won't let anything happen to you." Artemis bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head and rub her shoulders comfortingly. He then turned his gaze to the humans who had managed to pick up Vaughan ans slung him over one of their shoulders. He gaze a sharp nod with his head, gesturing towards the gates. "Get out. None of you are welcome here."

They growled at him in response. "You'll regret this Knife ears!" they rounded the corner and then they were gone from sight. And with that he let out out breath that he didn't even know that he was holding in. He turned his attention back to his cousin, bending over slightly so that he was staring directly into her quivering expression, he began to talk in the most soothing voice he was capable of using. "Its going to be alright, you hear? They are gone and they are not coming back." She looks up at him for a few moments before letting out a weighted sigh, and nods. Soris steps in with a smile and rests a hand on her shoulder to give her comfort of his own. "That's right. Chances are he won't even mention coming here at all. I don't think he would ever live it down if anyone found out that he got knocked out by a women."

"I sure do hope so." she mutters, mostly to herself it seems. See looks down and then groans. "I should probably go get cleaned up. And you should probably fix you hair." She pointed to Artemis's hair which had come loose and now was splayed out clumsily over his shoulders. He grimaced and began to braid his hair as Shianni leaves. Just as he managed to tie the leather strip into a knot a pair of new faces appeared before him and Soris. Both women, one, a frail, mousey little thing (Soris's bride apparently) but had the kindest smile he had ever seen with half her hair pined up in a bun. And the other a had bright blond hair, fair skin and possibly the prettiest face he has aver seen on any elven women besides him late mother. _This must be Nesiara. I will admit that Cryion does have good taste, but what about the rest of her? _He smiled politely to the two approaching women and bowed respectfully to them, Soris fallowed suit. 

Soris was the first one to speak. "Are you ladies alright?"

The smaller one nodded meekly. "Yes we are fine, just a little shaken up. What was all that about anyways?"

Soris laughs nervously, "Umm, just the Arl's son started drinking a little earlier then usual."

Chuckling could be heard to Soris right, and Soris none to discreetly elbowed him in the ribs, causing Artemis to grunt in pain.

"Anyways," he glares at Artemis before he gestures to the ladies, making the introductions for his cousins sake. "This is Valora, my betrothed."

She reaches out to shake his hand but she gasped has he brought her nimble digits to his lips and kissed them. "Charmed, I'm sure." Valora blushes furiously and his grin widens even more. Soris clears his throat, also sending a warning glare his way before Artemis turns his stare to the blond before him. "And the lovely thing my be my betrothed?" _Way to turn up the charm you bloody kiss ass._ He thinks to himself. It seems to have worked though as she giggles in return. "Why yes indeed. I am so pleased to meet you. Soris has told me so much about you. Some of it even positive I might add." another giggle fallows. _Erm okay, apparently she is a giggler. I can deal with that._ He sends a playful smirk her way as he takes a hold of her hand and gives it the same attention as Valora's, leaving the women just as flushed. "I should certainly hope so, it would be a shame for you to know my habits so soon. Personally, I would rather introduce them to you first hand." he gives her a playful wink.

"Uh," Soris muttered from his spot over by Valora. "we will leave you to alone for now. To get to know each other a bit." Him and Valora walk a few feet away, just out of ear shot. Leaving just him and Nesiara. _Now what am I in for I wounder? _

"Well, here we are..." She twirls a strand of hair between two of her fingers. "Are you nervous?"

He shrugs, "not really," _Biggest lie ever._ "you?"

"Well, I was on the trip down, but now..." She sighs as she stares dreamily up at him. "I'm looking forward to it." _Wow! _His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, he clears his throat and presses onward for more conversation. "Umm, how was you trip from Highever? Hopefully not to bothersome I hope?"

"uneventful, thankfully." She shrugs she slender shoulders. "The caravan that we were traveling with had nothing of real value, I think that's what kept the bandits away."

"Well thats-"

"Pst! Cousin! Come on! We should let them get ready." Artemis glares at Soris before turning back to Nesiara and bows to her. "We shall have to finish this conversation later then my lady. My cousin seems to be in quit the hurry to fix his make up."

"HEY!" Soris exclaims with indignity but it had the desired affect of making her laugh. Valora takes ahold of Nesiara's arm turns to walk away.

"we will see you to in a bit. Don't disappear on us." She says over her shoulder.

"Or we will hunt you down!" Nesiara cackles out as the turn the corner. _That was... kind of terrifying._

He shivers which does not go unnoticed my his cousin. "Arty? Are you alright?"

"I was up until she cackled like that."

"What you don't like her now?" He asking in disbelief.

"I did like her, and I still kind of do. It was all fine until I became the prospect of sport for her." He shuddered, an image of her chasing after him with a cleaver, swinging it wildly as he ran away from her at top knot speed with the sound of that cackling fallowing closely behind him.

Soris rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something but immediately shuts it as he spots something over Artemis's shoulder. "Don't look now, but I think we might have another problem on our hands."

"What is it? Are the three high town snobs back causing trouble already?"

"No, but it is another human. It could be Vaughan's, or just some random troublemaker."

"Hmm, its just one human. It shouldn't be that much of an issue. In fact," He watches the human for a moment longer. "he seems to be just standing there."

"I am more worried about our boys then him. The wine has been flowing for a while now. It would be just our luck if one of them slipped up and tried to start something with him. We don't need anymore problems."

"Good point. Alright then, lets go talk to him. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get a drink myself, Maker knows I could use one after all of this." He makes a gesture with his arm to nothing in particular, but the point still gets across to Soris who nods in agreement. "You and me both cousin. Lets get this taken care of, and then we can go get that drink."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
